


and miles to go before I sleep

by BatWingsandBlackCats



Series: Carmilla S3 Fanfic Bomb [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, MARRIED HOLLSTEIN, SO MUCH FLUFF, poem inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatWingsandBlackCats/pseuds/BatWingsandBlackCats
Summary: Carmilla travels home to her's and Laura's little flat after a blood run and cleaning up a mess of sorts. 
The woods are lovely dark and deep, but all she can think about is getting home to Laura. 
Inspired by Robert Frost's poem, Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening





	and miles to go before I sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part three! This one is inspired by the last stanza of Robert Frost's poem, Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening. I don't know why but those last few lines have always stuck with me, and I thought it'd make a good fic.
> 
> thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!!

Carmilla trudged through the frozen undergrowth of the Chantilly forest, shivering slightly from the cold. She should have listened to Laura ad brought something warmer than just her leather jacket. 

The thought of Laura made her trudge on a little faster. 

The woods were dark and deep around her, the sun having set hours ago but that did little to affect to her eyesight. Snow was lightly caked on her boots, and she grumbled under her breath as her jeans grew wet from the odd snowdrift. Normally, she was fond of this forest, having been there many times, but right now she couldn’t wait to leave because leaving this forest meant she was that much closer to her wife and their warm bed. 

Carmilla had driven out of Paris earlier that evening to meet with a contact for a supply of blood. This contact, however, would occasionally rope her into _extinguishing_ the odd vampire that was a little too loose with their hunting habits. It usually wasn’t too much of a bother, these were usually young, inexperienced vampires that Carmilla could take down fairly easily. Normally she couldn’t care less, but less general bloodshed in the area meant less suspicion which made her (and Laura) rest easier, and this contact usually had a few bottles of finely aged blood to offer in trade. 

Two birds one stone. 

This particular vampire had been said to be hanging around the Senlis Cathedral, and causing a bit of trouble. Not too much yet, but murmurings had started going around the chapel after one or two visitors turned up messily dead, and that was enough for the other vampires in the area to want to put this one down. 

Carmilla had just finished doing just that. 

Carmilla had texted Laura a few hours ago that she’d be coming home late, that there was a minor threat a little ways away from Paris and that she didn’t have to wait up for her because she’d probably be coming home in the middle of the night. Laura had texted back, telling her to be careful and telling her that of course she would wait up. Carmilla rolled her eyes affectionately at that. She knew Laura would be half asleep in bed by this hour after a mug of cocoa and an evening of Doctor Who. 

Carmilla walked on, and a small smile suddenly quirked her lips as she remembered part of a poem she hadn’t read in a very long time.

_the woods are lovely dark and deep_  
but I have promises to keep  
and miles to go before I sleep  
and miles to go before I sleep 

When Carmilla reached her car, she opened the back seat to make sure the crate of blood was still there and that it hadn’t frozen, but she paused when she saw a bundle next to it that she hadn’t noticed earlier that evening. She picked it up to find that it was an old Silas hoodie, and Laura’s favorite flannel shirt. Her heart somehow melted even more when she saw that there was a note tucked into the folds of the shirt

_I know you’re going to get cold even though you say you won’t ;)  
I love you  
Laura_

Carmilla smiled and shimmied out of her coat, and quickly tugged her bloodstained teeshirt off as well before hastily pulling on the flannel, and then the hoodie. She sighed as Laura’s scent washed over her, the scent of leather and lavender that she’d grown so accustomed to and eventually began to call _home_ , and threw her jacket on the back seat before climbing into the driver’s seat. 

Laura was far too good to her.

Carmilla took a breath before starting the car, burying her nose momentarily in the fabric of the hoodie, and then inserted the key into the ignition.

“Miles to go before I sleep,” She murmured to herself with a little smile, and pulled out of the parking space, heading in the direction of the highway. 

Thankfully, the Senlis Cathedral was only a little under an hour from her’s and Laura’s little flat in Paris. She was that much closer to being home in bed beside her, under that patchwork quilt Perry had given them as a wedding gift. She sped along the highway a little faster than she was supposed to but she didn’t care, hardly any other cars were on the road. The shapes of bare trees whipped past her window, the moon hanging high in the sky above her, casting silver light over the road before her. The radio hummed quietly in the background to mask the empty silence that filled the car. 

Carmilla cracked a smile as the Eiffel tower came into view. Not much further now. Their little flat was in the Latin quarter, in the fifth arrondissement, nearly at the line between the fifth and the sixth. It was a tiny little flat, but it was warm and inviting and reminded them both very much of their old dorm room at Silas. A third resident had recently been added, only a week earlier--a small little grey cat that Laura had seen digging through the scraps behind one of the bistros down the street on her walk home from work. 

For all her griping, the little thing had grown on Carmilla. 

Carmilla entered the city now, and drove as quickly as she could down the quiet streets. Of course there were still people out, but it was a Wednesday night, so the crowds were smaller and the bars closed earlier. Their neighborhood was mainly book stores, cafes, and bistros, so the streets grew quieter and darker save for the street lamps the closer to home Carmilla got. 

It had started snowing on her way back, and the quiet hiss of the flakes collecting on the road and the sidewalk muffled the somewhat distant sounds from downtown, and Carmilla felt herself relax as she pulled into her parking spot in front of the little hole in the wall café that their flat was situated over. She got out of the car and hauled the box out of the backseat, and grabbed her coat and ruined shirt as well. She considered for half a second just leaving it there, but that might raise questions.

Carmilla felt herself relax a little more with every step she took up to their door after locking the street door behind her, and quietly nudged their front door open after unlocking it. She quickly locked it again behind her and silently made her way into their dark apartment, to the kitchen to put the crate in the fridge. Carmilla turned around to find the cat--who had yet to be named--siting on the counter, eyeing her curiously.

Carmilla reached out and gently tapped her index finger on the cat’s head. “What are you looking at?” She whispered, watching as the cat cocked her head. Carmilla huffed out a small laugh through her nose and quietly moved to the bedroom, where she knew Laura would be. 

She paused in the doorway, smiling as she saw the figure of her wife curled up under that patchwork quilt. The room was dark, but the light from one of the streetlamps outside shone through the crack in the curtains, casting a sliver of golden light over Laura’s face and hair. Carmilla carefully toed off her boots and stripped her pants, hoodie, and flannel off, exchanging it all for and old teeshirt before she pulled the covers back and quietly slipped into bed, careful not to move to suddenly so as to not wake Laura.

“Mmm...Carm...?” Laura mumbled as Carmilla’s cool arms wound around her, her voice thick with sleep.

“It’s just me, Laura,” Carmilla whispered, pulling the covers back up and settling behind Laura. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,”

“It’s alright,” Laura sighed happily despite the feeling of Carmilla’s chilly hands against her stomach. The rest of her was warm though, as usual. She must have put the hoodie on. “I was starting to think you wouldn’t be back until tomorrow...” She sighed, rolling over so she could look at Carmilla with heavy-lidded eyes.

Carmilla brushed Laura’s hair away from her face, admiring the way the soft light caught her eyes. She dropped a gentle kiss on her lips. “No,” she murmured, “I had promises to keep. I promised I’d be home tonight. I’m sorry it took so long,”

“S’okay,” Laura said with a sleepy smile, though she was looking a little more alert now. “did you catch the guy?” 

Carmilla nodded. “Yeah, and what a dimwit he was. It wasn’t very hard, though I ruined my shirt.” she said with a grimace. “Thank you for putting the extra sweaters in the car,” She added, gently nuzzling Laura’s nose with her own.

Laura let out a small laugh. “Of course...I know you always get cold but will never admit it outside this apartment,” 

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “I do not do that,”

“Oh you do so, Carm, every time,” Laura chuckled, pecking her lips gently. “did you get your blood?”

“I did,” Carmilla said, “and a few vintages as well for nabbing the guy,”

“Mm, good,” Laura hummed, starting to drift off again. “I missed you...”

“I missed you too,” Carmilla said softly. She felt her own eyelids drooping, and pulled Laura closer, entwining their legs and burying her nose in Laura’s sweet smelling hair. “Get some rest, sweetheart,” She whispered, tracing circles into Laura’s back with her fingers.

Laura tucked herself into the crook of Carmilla’s neck, breathing in the scent of wood smoke and faint copper that always seemed to linger on Carmilla’s skin. “Night, Carm...” She breathed, her warm breath sending goosebumps down Carmilla’s back.

“Goodnight, liebeling,”


End file.
